Daisuki!
by Scarabimi
Summary: Lately Kida's been distant, even towards his best friend Makado. Everyone's noticed, and Makado is becoming increasingly worried about the welfare of his friend; finally, he decides that he'll go see him after school, but when he's half-raped in the locker room, and Kida comes to his rescue, new feelings arise... Weird summary, right, give it a try? You might just like it ;3


Disclaimer: Woohoo gayness, not okay with it? Don't fucking read it, solutions, solutions. I would say R 18+ but I honestly know none of you care, so enjoy the boyxboy, I won't take your candy away from you ;3

* * *

A/N: First smut I've posted on this site, ah the joys. Just a oneshot, maybe I'll evolve it more as I get more into this pairing. Tried finding some good Kida x Makado djs out there but I couldn't really find much, so I decided (obviously) to write one for all of us to enjoy.

Want to hate on me? Sure, leave a review, I'm chill with that.

Want to dote on me? Wonderful, I'm excited about that, leave a bunch of reviews for me, darlings :D

I'll be taking requests on where to go with this series of oneshots if I decide to continue it, so PM me with any ideas I guess. Yah, here you are:

* * *

 **Madako POV:** "What's up with you and Kida-kun lately Makado-san? You two never fought before... did something happen?" Anri asked in a worried, soft voice. I sigh heavily, looking down at my shoes. To be honest, I've been wondering the same thing, ever since we last talked in April, he'd been heavily avoiding me.

"If it did, I have no idea what it could've been," I roll my eyes, "he's just over dramatizing something stupid I bet, maybe I'll go talk to him after school today..."

"I wouldn't put it off as something trivial, you might regret it," Anri says, looking over at me.

"Thanks," I say, gently ruffling her hair, "you're always thinking about ways to help me out, aren't you?" I grin at her blush. _I wonder if Kida's over his crush on her. No way! Is that why? Is he jealous? Seriously?_ I shake my head. _There's no way, Kida's never acted like this before, never; I doubt a girl would be enough to push him over the edge... then again, I've never been friends with a girl he was interested in. Speaking of which, is Anri even his type? Is he just in it for the boobs?_ I glance down at her chest. _Not to say they aren't impressive, but is he really that shallow?_

"Makado-san?" She asks quietly.

"Ah- what- I wasn't staring, promise!" She blushes darkly.

"B-baka I wasn't going to say..." She shakes her head, looking away. "Good luck, okay? It's sad to see you two apart, aren't you guys best friends?" _Best friends?_

"Yeah, yeah, of course," I smile, "thanks for the advice, Anri-chan," I say, as I run off to change for P.E.

* * *

He's not in the locker room when I arrive, _He's usually slow at changing... I wonder where he is?_ I shrug to myself, as I pull my shirt up and off, it's cold, I notice, as a shiver runs down my spine. "Kida?" I ask, as I hear a rustling sound coming from the shower area.

"Not quite," the voice comes from behind me, shocking me. I cry out, but a hand quickly covers my mouth. _What the hell? What's going on?!_ I resist the hand that slides down my waist hungrily, and slips under the waistband of my pants. _Fuck... FUCK. NO- nonononono shit. I'm so fucked._ I feel fingers enclose around my genitals, rubbing circles across my sensitive skin, I grow hard against my own will. "S-stop!" I bite my attackers hand, hard, and taste his blood trail into my mouth, he loosens his grip on me for a second, allowing me to call out for help. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" The hand's presence is replaced with a cloth, he shoves me down onto the bench, and I feel his hard-on pressed between my ass cheeks. _God, please, somebody... anybody..._ My hands are pinned back behind me, I'm stuck, I can't do anything about it. Fingers grab at my nipples, pulling and squeezing them painfully, as the attackers other hand works on my penis. And that's when I feel it, the penetration.

"Makado?!" In the severity of the situation, he forgets my honorific. My eyes slide up to meet his, and I feel a humiliation like no other I've ever felt. I'm being fucked like a dog, in the middle of the locker room. His eyes widen, flickering emotions taking over his face. "You BITCH!" He screams, punching my attacker squarely in the face, the sudden release from him allows me to remove the gag from my mouth.

"K-kida..." I say softly, looking up at him. His eyes are burning with hatred, the curled fist his hand makes is lightly dotted with blood. He punches him, over and over, and over again. "Kida! It's okay now!" He pauses mid punch, turning to face me.

"Don't tell me- for one FUCKING second that it's okay. IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY," he snarls, as he smashes his fist into the guys face again.

"P-please, stop..."

"Oh, so you're okay with all of THIS? D-don't tell me..." his face clouds with a wounded expression, like I'd just killed someone he loved in front of his eyes. "You... you did it willingly?"

"FUCK NO," I yell, slapping him across the face, "what kind of messed up slut do you take me for?" His face snaps from sad to angry in a second.

"Messed up?!"

"Well obviously! Two guys is just wrong, it doesn't matter who it is! Jesus Christ Kida! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" This time, he bites his lip, looking down with a sorrowful expression.

"Ah, I thought so," he says, almost too softly for me to be able to hear. His grip slackens on the predator's shirt, and his beaten body slips limply to the floor. Kida straightens up, turning to face me, with what looks like tears gathering in his eyelashes. "Fuck you!" He yells, as he slaps me across the face, hard. "Fuck you, fuck you... fuck..." Then he really loses it, exploding into tears.

I just stare at him, what else can I really do but watch? The shock of it all is almost too much for me; I watch him as he runs off, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform, the sleeve that's stained with blood. The second he's gone, I punch the nearest locker, hard. I need the bite of pain. I take deep breaths, angrily punching it over and over until I leave a large, bloody dent. After I've finished venting, I slip my gym shirt on, and walk out, as though nothing happened.

* * *

 **Kida POV:** "Man, I deserved everything I got, and more," I sigh to myself, as I take a sip of the Western style soda I just purchased from our school vending machine. _I just deserted my friend, in a time of major need, after he had been half-raped by another guy... for God's sake, Kida, what the fuck IS wrong with you?_ I tilt my head upwards, staring at the ceiling moodily. _God, I'm such a little kid, getting all worked up like this over nothing._ _I already knew his opinion on gays, I don't know why I let it affect me so much..._ another sigh, I stand, and dispose of my can, heading back to the class I was in the middle of ditching. _I can't just leave him alone, not after that._ With a deep breath for confidence, I push my way out of the double doors and head towards my class, which is jogging lazy laps around the tennis courts. "Yo, Maka-!" I begin to exclaim, before I notice who he's running with. Anri, that stupid, triple D cup little bitch. She just bounces along, right next to him. I know I'm terrible to think these things, things like this were the main reason why I'd been avoiding them since I discovered my feelings for Makado in mid-April. _God, now that I'm here I can't turn back, the teacher's already seen me and everything._ I sigh, and start jogging along with the rest of them, my eyes cast down on the ground. Eventually, I lose the strength to keep up my facade, and slow down to a depressed sort of walk-shamble type deal, tears blurring my vision again. _I'm still really caught up over this, aren't I? I wonder how long it's really been now, since I really knew, at least partially... probably since before we were even separated._ I shake my head, glancing up as I hear someone call my name.

"Kida-kun? Are you feeling okay?" _Oh somebody kill me already._

"Y-yeah! It's no big deal Anri-chan," I send her a flirtatious, but half-assed at best wink. "I'm just tired from staying up late watching cheap TV last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say, a bit too sharply; she notices, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, Anri, leave him alone. It's not like he wants to talk anyways," Makado's bitter tone catches me by surprise, he's never spoken to me- or anyone else, to my knowledge- in a voice like that before. I turn to face him, about to say something, before I notice the look in his eyes. I look down, half in fear, half in defeat, as they run off together. I know it shouldn't bother me this much, I deserve this for god's sake. The teacher yells at me to pick up the pace, and I grudgingly speed it up, the adrenaline flooding through my veins, it feels so good to run. I smile to myself, as I lap the couple, I can feel his eyes boring a hole into my back as I round a corner, before the couple is hidden by the wall of the tennis court, and I can't see them anymore.

A cherry blossom petal falls drowsily from the sky and lands on my shoulder, I blow it off with one sharp breath, and push forwards, faster, harder, and farther than before.

* * *

After school, I'm in a rush to get away from those piercing, terrifying eyes. They've been trailing me all day, I can practically feel the hate contained in them, the disgust is blasting me into pieces. I've tried staying upbeat, and failed, instead settling into a murky little depression on an island of my own. I hurry to get my shoes, opening my umbrella as I dash out of the building and into the downpour that started during my last class period. The trip to the metro is short, once I reach it there's only a 15 minute train ride and a 10 minute walk separating me from home. I can make it, I have to make it, I'm dashing senselessly, the bite of wind freezing my tears to my cheeks. _I loved you, stupid._

"Tadaima!" I yell, as I run up to my room upon arrival at my apartment building. The train journey had felt like years, the walk home like decades, I was so on edge, I wasn't even sure why at this point. I smash down onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow and groaning. _He hates me now, he actually hates me. Oh my god, what am I going to do with myself now? What am I supposed to do in this situation?_ I bite my lip, gripping my sheets tightly. _Was I too selfish? To want things to change... for us to be more than friends? Was that wrong of me? Kamisama... save me. I'm lost in the darkness._ That's when I hear a soft knock at my door. "It's fine mom, I don't want any dinner, I don't have any appetite anyways," I say, my voice muffled by the pillow. I hear the door open, and reflexively throw my pillow at it. "God, I don't want any, stop bothering me." He catches it. Him. _Why? Why is he here?!_

"Kida-chan, we need to talk," he says, taking a step towards my bed.

"N-no! Stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you right now," I back away, until I'm in the corner, and curl up. "I don't think I could take it emotionally at the moment."

"Who the fuck cares what you have to say anymore? You left me after I'd just been... you baka. BAKA! You expected me to just get over that?!"

"You're the one who called me disgusting! You're the one who asked me what was wrong with me! You're the one..." Realization dawns on his face, I can see it.

"Oh..."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I can already tell I'm going to regret the words. "Why don't you just leave already?" I add, bitterly, closing my eyes, and resting my head on my knees.

"Look at me," he murmurs, and when I do, he forces his lips on top of mine with a dark passion that makes me shiver. "Don't think you're the only one who has the right to feel sorry for themselves." I'm shaking with surprise, a hot blush on my cheeks. "Whatever, I'll leave now," he says, turning for the door; but before he has the chance, I grab him by his sleeve.

"Hey, what did that kiss mean? Anything?" I ask, looking up at his retreating figure.

"You'll find out soon enough, I guess. If you're patient," he turns back and grins, making my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"How soon?" I ask, edging closer on the bed and pulling him back towards me.

"Soon enough."

* * *

Yeah, I suck at endings for one shots :P Reviews are welcome, I'd love to hear some feedback on whether or not this was worth reading. Thanks guys :)


End file.
